


Start of Something New

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Greenberg Appreciation Week ‘19 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Derek is Derek, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek and Zac have been best friends since Kindergarten, and are pretty much inseparable. Until something changes and Zac starts not wanting to hang out as much. When Derek finally figures out why, it's not exactly what he's expecting, and has feelings he's been hiding for years coming to the surface.





	Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Greenberg Appreciation Week: Alternate Universe
> 
> Song and lyircs from Start of Something New from High School Musical

Derek first meets Zac in Kindergarten. Their names are close in the alphabet, putting them right next to each other for everything. Zac decides this means they have to be best friends. It sounds logical enough to a five year old Derek so he agrees. Just like that, on his first day of Kindergarten, he has a best friend.

They’re inseparable after that, doing everything together, even joining the basketball team. It’s easy. They’re the definition of never seeing one without the other.

Zac is the first person Derek comes out to. He’s not nervous. He just tells him matter-of-factly that he likes boys. Zac just nods and tells him he does too. Zac surprises him by kissing him right on the lips. He just smiles after and tells Derek now they both know their first kiss was with someone they care about and like.

It’s the first time Derek has to ignore the strong flare of longing he has for his best friend. He tells himself it’s because they just kissed and he’s supposed to feel like that. Laura tells him he’s an idiot.

* * *

 

“Do you want to hang out after school?” Derek asks, glancing over at his best friend.

He’s seemed preoccupied lately, and Derek just wants to know why. But it’s hard to ask him when he always seems to be busy elsewhere. Which is fine. He doesn’t expect to see Zac all the time. They have their own lives. But outside of class and basketball practice, Zac never seems to have the time anymore. And it worries him.

As if on cue, Zac sends him an apologetic smile, “Sorry, buddy. I can’t today. I have other plans.”

“You seem to have other plans a lot,” Derek says, trying to sound casual. “Sure there’s not some other secret best friend you’re replacing me with?”

Zac shakes his head, “Nah man. I just have a thing. But I could never replace you. Don’t worry. And I promise we’ll hang out this weekend. Okay?”

“Good,” Derek says, knocking their shoulders together lightly. “I’ve missed you.”

“I know. I’ve missed you too.”

“I hope you’re prepared,” Derek tells him. “Because we have a lot of movies and things to catch up on. And my mom is going to be insufferable and feeding you. Because apparently you don’t eat when you’re not at my house.”

Zac laughs, “I just wither away when I’m not there.”

“You joke but that’s what my mom probably thinks.”

“I’ll just have to remember to come hungry then.”

Derek stops outside the history classroom, “This is me. But I’ll see you at practice.”

Zac nods, “Yeah. Just make sure you’re on time today alright? I don’t want us all running laps again just because your dad has to prove a point he’s not playing favorites.”

“It’s not my fault Mrs. Baker kept me over,” Derek argues.

“That excuse only works once,” Zac tells him, walking backwards down the hall.

“I’ll just have to come up with another one then,” Derek calls after him.

Zac rolls his eyes, “Just be on time asshole!”

“Greenberg!”

Derek laughs when Zac’s eyes widen and he spins to face Coach Finstock. “Hey Coach.”

Coach Finstock crosses his arms and glares down at him, “Don’t you have somewhere to be Greenberg? I don’t know, like class?”

“Yes Coach. I was heading there now.”

He doesn’t move and Coach raises an eyebrow, gesturing down the hall. “Well go on! Or do I have to walk you?”

Zac quickly shakes his head, “Nope. No need. I’m going!”

He stumbles away, almost running right into Jackson Whittemore, who glares and tells him to watch where he’s going. Derek laughter is cut short when Coach’s attention is drawn to him.

“Stop dawdling and get to class Hale!”

Derek turns and rushes into class, ignoring the way Stiles and Scott snicker at him as he takes his seat.

“Get distracted watching Greenberg walk away again?” Stiles asks him.

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek mutters, grabbing his textbook, notebook, and pencils from his bag.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Stiles says.

Derek ignores him. He wasn’t watching Zac walk away. Not really. And if he was, it’s not so much he does that often.

* * *

 

Derek’s walking down the hall after school. It’s deserted. Not a soul in sight. Most of the students left hours ago, but Derek had stuck around to practice on his own. He knows he doesn’t really need it. He’s one of the best players on the team, outside of Zac. But playing has always been a good way to clear his head and just let go. At least for a little while.

He hears singing from nearby in the auditorium. At first he doesn’t think anything by it. The theater kids are always rehearsing in there. But something draws him towards it. Something about the voice and the way it seems to move over the words of the song with ease.

Derek stops outside the cracked door and listens for a moment. It’s not a song he’s ever heard before, but that doesn’t surprise him. He’s never really been into musicals the way some people are. Curious, he pushes the door open quietly and steps inside. What he sees has him standing frozen.

It’s not just anyone on the stage below, but Zac. He’s sitting on a stool with a guitar in his hands as he plays and belts out the words to the song. Derek knows he should leave. Zac hasn’t told him so it has to be something he’s wanting to keep for himself. But he can’t get his feet to move.

He can only watch transfixed as Zac plays, oblivious to everything else around him. He’s good. Not just good, but amazing. And his voice… it washes over Derek like a wave of cold reality. Making him aware of things he’s been keeping hidden from himself and everyone else.

But standing right here, listening to Zac sing, it’s hard to ignore it. It should terrify him, he supposes. But it doesn’t. It’s just a simple truth.

He’s in love with his best friend.

Derek backs out the door as Zac finishes up the song. His eyes move to the spot where Derek had been standing moments before and he frowns.

“Derek?”

Derek’s eyes widen. He hadn’t realized that Zac knew he was there. Rather than going back in and facing his best friend, he runs. Like the great big coward he is.

He runs all the way out of the school and down a few blocks before he remembers he drove to school and his car is still sitting in the parking lot. Cursing, he turns around and heads back towards the school.

He does _not_ jump behind a bush when he sees Zac’s car heading down the road. He just happens to stop there and pretend to tie his shoes. There is a difference. At least that’s what he tells himself.

He doesn’t even know why he’s hiding. Maybe that he knows if he talked to Zac his feelings would be all over his face. Something that terrifies him. What if Zac doesn’t feel the same way? What if he hates him?

So of course the best choice of action is avoidance.

He has to make an effort not to run into Zac in the halls. During the two classes they have together he gets there right before the bell rings and takes a seat in the front. And during practice… well that’s harder. So he might fake an injury just to get out of it.

Derek’s not proud of himself. He hates what he’s doing. But now that he’s started he doesn’t know how to stop or even explain it to Zac when he no doubt questions him about it.

Luckily it’s the weekend so he’s going to have a blessed few days away from school.

“Are you feeling any better dear?” His mother asks him.

“A lot better,” he tells her.

“Almost like he was never hurt in the first place,” Laura says, giving him a knowing look.

Derek narrows his eyes, “I was hurting, Laura.”

“Sure you were,” Peter says. “Just in the head. Or should I say the heart?”

Cora laughs and raises her hand to give Peter a high five, “I hate you all.”

“Derek Stephen Hale! You get your ass out here!”

Derek looks to the door in shock. He can feel his family’s eyes on him as he gets to his feet.

His mother glares at him, “What on earth did you do to that poor boy that’s made him so angry?”

Laura snickers, “He’s just an idiot. An oblivious one.”

“Shut up Laura,” Derek mutters.

“Don’t be rude to your sister,” his mother says. “And get out there and fix this. Whatever this is.”

“You mean how Derek is in love with Zac and rather than talking to him about it, he ran?”

His mother sighs, “Seriously?”

“It didn’t happen like that!” Derek argues.

“It kind of did,” Cora says.

Derek sighs, “Look, I’m going to talk to him. And you all better mind your own business.”

He walks towards the door, and steps out onto the porch, closing it behind him. Zac is standing by the bottom step. He has his guitar held loosely in one hand as he stares at him.

“So, I guess you found out what I’ve been doing,” Zac says.

Derek nods, hesitantly walking down the steps until he’s level with Zac. “I have.”

“And rather than talking to me about it you just ran off?” When Derek nods again, he sighs. “Because you’re that offended by musical theater?”

“No I just…”

“What?”

“I realized some things that maybe I knew all along but was too afraid to admit,” Derek says.

“I see,” Zac says, shifting his weight a bit. “I’m going to ask you what that is, but first I need to do this.”

“Do what?” Derek asks him.

Zac holds up his guitar, “I’ve been practicing. And while it’s technically a two person song I’ve gotten pretty good at doing both parts. At least for now.”

“For now?”

Zac smiles shyly, “Well, if all goes well maybe one day we can sing it together.”

Derek thinks about singing with Zac, and smiles. He knows he’s not as good as Zac, but he’s decent. And getting to sing something with him…

“I’d like that,” Derek says.

“Good,” Zac says, strumming one of the strings on his guitar. “Now I want you to just stand there and listen, alright?”

Derek nods, “Alright.”

Zac starts playing an unfamiliar tune before he starts singing. Derek stands there, transfixed by the sight. Zac looks so comfortable like this. Like he was always meant to perform. And maybe he was.

Derek listens to the words, and takes in the way Zac is looking at him. He feels frozen to the spot.

_I know that something has changed_  
_Never felt this way_  
_I know it for real_  
_This could be the start of something new_

  
When Zac finishes, he leans the guitar against the porch and turns to face Derek. He stands closer than before. So close that Derek only has to reach out and touch him. His fingers twitch with the need to.

Zac bites his bottom lip, and looks up at him through his lashes. And Derek can’t stop himself anymore. He brings a hand up to Zac’s cheek, watching as he closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

He’s not afraid. Not now. He never had to be. This is Zac, his best friend.

“I love you,” Derek whispers.

Zac’s eyes open to meet his, and he smiles, bringing a hand up to cover Derek’s. “I love you too.”

Zac leans in, and Derek closes his eyes, holding his breath. All he can think is that Zac is going to kiss him.

“Why the hell did you run?” Zac asks suddenly.

Derek blinks his eyes open, “Well… I may have realized just how much I love you. And it scared me. I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same way or that you’d hate me. And I didn’t want to lose you.”

“So you decided to avoid me and risk losing me anyway?”

“It wasn’t my smartest idea,” Derek admits.

Zac laughs, “Definitely not. You’re just lucky I love you so much, and I’m used to your poor choices.”

Before Derek can argue, Zac leans in, and kisses him softly. Derek’s eyes slip closed, as he hooks an arm around Zac’s waist and pulls him closer.

Zac smiles against his lips, “I’ve been thinking of doing that a lot.”

“Me too,” Derek admits. And he has. Especially after his ‘ _oh shit I’m in love with my best friend’_ moment. “So why were you hiding that you’ve been practicing guitar?”

“Because I wanted it to be a surprise,” Zac tells him. “I was planning to play for you and ask you to prom, and then woo you at prom so you had no choice but to fall madly in love with me.”

“I think we skipped a couple steps,” Derek tells him.

Zac shrugs, unable to keep the smile off of his face. “We did. But it all worked out in the end.”

Derek couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
